1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to automotive trucks and, more particularly, to a transmission shift handle assembly for an automotive truck of the cab-over-engine type in which the cab, including its floor, swings about a forward pivot axis to expose the engine of the truck.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of this invention to provide a shift handle assembly for the transmission of a cab-over-engine truck which will allow pivoting movement of the cab without interference with the shift handle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a two-piece transmission shift handle assembly for a cab-over-engine truck which is easily and quickly articulated to avoid interference with the floor of the cab when the cab is swung about a forward pivot axis.
Basically, these objects are obtained by forming the standard transmission shift handle assembly for the cab-over-engine type truck into two articulated pieces or sections with the remote section being releasably locked against lateral movement relative to the inner section by a sleeve which telescopically connects the two sections but which can be swung about a horizontal pivot relative to the inner section by moving the telescopic sleeve.